5 Times Dinah Talked About Oliver
by angellwings
Summary: Five different conversations that Dinah had about her feelings for Oliver. Currently: "The Aftermath Conversation"
1. The Love Hate Conversation

* * *

1. The Love-Hate Conversation

_Dinah and AC_

* * *

Dinah swallowed thickly as she watched Oliver walk away. She shook her head and cursed herself. Of course Oliver would take offense to her mentioning that Clark might not have survived. It didn't matter if it could be true. No one was allowed to suggest that Clark might not be invincible. It was a silent rule.

"What was _that?_" AC asked as he glanced in between Dinah and Oliver.

"What?" Dinah asked curtly.

"The charged looks you two were exchanging," He said simply. "Is there something go-"

"No," She answered quickly.

"Right, because you two totally don't have that love-hate thing going for you at all," AC said sarcastically.

"He's just so…_stubborn!_" She sighed. "I was just trying to break the reality of our situation to him gently! But apparently that's the equivalent of blasphemy in his book."

AC gave Dinah a sympathetic look, "I don't think it would have bothered him as much if it wasn't _you_ who said it."

"What does that mean?" Dinah asked in confusion.

"Dy, for some one who's only been a member of the League for a short while you've become pretty important pretty rapidly," AC told her. "He trusts you. If it comes out of your mouth it's got to be the truth because you're just THAT honest. Think about that."

"So, he didn't like that I said it because it's more than possible that I'm right?" Dinah asked with a furrowed brow.

AC nodded, "You usually are."

"It's not like I _want_ Clark to have died or anything! I just think we need to be prepared for the possibility!" She said defensively. She really wanted to find Clark, but not being prepared for every out come would just make things worse. "Why does that man have to make my life complicated?"

"It's just the natural order of things," AC smirked. "You make him crazy and he returns the favor."

"Yay us," Dinah said dryly. "Let's start looking again. We wouldn't want the hero to do anything stupid and _really _make me crazy."

* * *

_This was originally going to be just a one-shot that featured Oliver and Dinah, but I've been wanting to do a "Five Times" Challenge for a while so I took the opportunity. The next conversation is with Clark! Be on the look out for that!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	2. The Stiletto Conversation

* * *

2. The Stiletto Conversation

_Dinah and Clark_

* * *

Dinah's phone rang while she was doing research on Davis Bloome. She glanced at the I.D. and answered immediately.

"Clark? What's wrong? Who needs saving?"

"No one," he said. "I was just wondering…you don't happen to be visiting Metropolis do you? Maybe you've been running around in stiletto boots?"

Her brow furrowed, "I'm sorry, what? You're calling to talk to me about boots? Geez, Kent, I thought some body was about to die!"

"Um, sorry?" He offered lamely. "Nevermind, thanks anyway. Have you talked to Oliver lately?"

"Obviously you haven't," Dinah said with a sigh. "We're in the middle of another summit."

"And I wasn't invited?"

"We figured you had your own brand of problems to deal with."

"Can't argue with that," Clark huffed. "What are you guys meeting about this time?"

"Davis and the death of Lex Luthor," Dinah told him. "Oliver wants to make sure all the 33.1 facilities are inactive. Although, if I'm honest I doubt they will ever ALL be inactive."

"I think it's safe to say that everything with Davis is over though," Clark said sadly. "I mean I saw him die."

"I can't imagine having to make that kind of a decision, and he really picked humanity over his own life? That's pretty amazing," Dinah said sympathetically. She really did think it was tragic that Davis's human side had to be punished for something it couldn't stop.

"True," Clark said. "But we've all made sacrifices for humanity. Even if they are little ones. I know I have and I know you have."

"You know I have? What do you know that I've sacrificed?" Dinah asked in confusion.

"Well, Oliver," Clark stated bluntly.

"I haven't sacrificed Oliver," She protested. "I see him quite a bit."

"You see him but that doesn't mean you _see_ him."

"Farm boy, you aren't making any sense," Dinah said in confusion.

"Dinah, you like him. Admit it," Clark said sternly.

"Sure, I'll admit it when ever you finally tell us all how you _truly_ feel about Lois."

"Lois has nothing to do with this conversation."

Dinah scoffed, "Oh so we're not going to talk about _your_ sacrifices then?"

"Look, I was just going to say that I think your time with Oliver _will_ come," Clark said with an exasperated sigh. "I've seen the two of you working together. He needs you. He just doesn't quite know it yet."

Dinah smiled softly, "Thanks Clark."

"Anytime, Dinah."

_

* * *

_

_I forgot to mention last time that this was the story idea that won the poll on my profile. I listed options of things for me to post next and this was the one that received the most votes! I hope you guys who voted are enjoying this!_

_angellwings_


	3. The Marathon Girl Conversation

* * *

3. The Marathon Girl Conversation

_Dinah and Victor_

* * *

Dinah tried to focus on the research in front of her, but dammit if Victor wasn't making that difficult. He kept looking up to stare at her every so often. She tapped her fingers against the desk and then looked up at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing," He said with a shrug.

"Alright Cyber-Boy, why do you keep staring at me?'

"I'm just wondering why you haven't ripped Tess Mercer a new one yet. What with you being so protective of Oliver and all," He smirked.

Dinah glared at him, "It's Oliver's life. He's free to screw it up however he wants."

"Uh huh," Victor said in an unconvinced tone. "Even if Tess Mercer is responsible for that 'Injustice Gang' thing?"

Her jaw clenched, "Oliver's a big boy. He can handle it."

"You want to drop kick her right now, don't you?" Victor teased.

She slammed her hands down on the book in front of her and sighed, "Yes, is that so bad?"

Victor chuckled, "No it certainly isn't. Although the way Clark tells it Tess seems to believe she was helping Clark by sending her team after Chloe and Davis."

"Which is why she needs to leave that stuff up to us," Dinah told him. "I'm sure she DID think she was helping, but she doesn't know a thing about how all of this works."

"Anything else that you would like to point out about Tess?" Victor asked.

"Oliver drinks more when she's involved. The idiot," Dinah sighed.

"Therefore?" Victor asked as he attempted to lead Dinah a specific conclusion.

"Therefore she is clearly NOT the one that got away."

Victor laughed, "Well, I was actually looking for 'therefore she is NOT his Marathon Girl."

"Marathon Girl?" Dinah asked curiously.

"The one that can keep up with him or possibly beat some sense into him, and is in it for the long run," Victor explained.

"Tess is too far ahead of Oliver in a lot of ways and would rather beat the sense OUT of him than into him, and she could care less about the long run," Dinah said as she pointed out the flaws in Tess and Oliver's relationship.

"He'll realize that too one day," Victor said encouragingly.

"What if I reach a point where I can't wait for that 'one day'?"

"Then YOU'LL be the one who got away," Victor grinned.

Dinah sighed, "Stupid leather clad green bean. Why do I fall for the unavailable tortured souls?"

Victor laughed, "Because you're lucky like that?"

Dinah scoffed, "Luck? Does that still exist? Can we just get back to looking for Chloe? I can't stress over Oliver right now."

Victor nodded, "Sure."

Dinah began searching back over Chloe's phone records. It probably wasn't going to give her any solid leads but they needed to be thorough.


	4. The Doom Conversation

* * *

4. The Doom Conversation

_Dinah and Bart_

* * *

Bart and Dinah told Clark they were leaving to search for Chloe. Dinah said they would let him know if and when they found her, but instead of looking for her right away the two caught up with each other at a set of train tracks that ran along the outer edge of Smallville.

"I'm still a little fuzzy on what just happened back there," Bart said in confusion.

"Oliver kept something from us. That's what happened," Dinah announced in an empty tone. She didn't know how to feel about the announcement Clark made.

"Yeah, but think about if you killed some one would you tell the rest of us?" Bart asked her.

"Probably not," Dinah sighed.

"Exactly, come on Dinah, you of all people know that Oliver is not a bad guy. He's just confused that's all," Bart told her.

Dinah clicked her tongue in irritation, "Putting aside my feelings of any kind toward either Oliver or Clark…who's plan do you like best?"

"Like? Well I don't actually _like_ either plan but I think Oliver's might be more realistic," Bart sighed. "I really wish Clark's was a little more…"

"Thought out? Like what do we do with the beast once we separate him from Davis? Or how do we know that Davis will still be Davis? That kind of thing," Dinah sighed.

Bart nodded, "I mean there's a possibility that it could really work out well, but there's a major possibility that everything could go wrong."

"But then again Oliver just wants us to confront and destroy both of them yet he hasn't said HOW we would do that," Dinah sighed.

"We would burry him in the geo-thermal plant," A voice said suddenly from behind them. Dinah's first instinct was to turn and kick this strange person, but halfway through executing this action she realized it was Oliver. He caught the heel of her boot as her foot slowed down.

She jerked her foot out of his hand and placed it down on the ground. She glared at him. She really needed to let go of her anger. At least until Doomsday was stopped.

"Look, we all know that Clark's plan not only risks letting the Beast loose on the world but it also risks losing Clark. We can't afford that," Oliver told them.

Bart and Dinah shared a worried look. They hadn't even thought about that.

"So, what do we do?" Bart asked.

"I've got a plan," Oliver said reluctantly.

"But?" Dinah asked knowingly.

"But Clark might not ever trust us again," Oliver said as he swallowed thickly.

* * *

Bart and Dinah anxiously waited for Clark. Neither wanted to do what they were about to do.

"I never thought it would come to this," Dinah said softly. "Using Boy Scout's weakness against him? It's just…wrong."

"Green Arrow's right, though, we have to do it," Bart sighed. "Speaking of our green friend…anything going on between the two of you?"

"You're asking me this now? Impulse, we're about to betray a friend. Not really the right time to talk about it."

"Which means the answer isn't a simple 'no'," Bart smirked. "I think I just got my answer."

Dinah scowled, "Can we NOT talk anymore?"

* * *

_The next one is the conversations you've all been waiting for. I think you know who it's going to be with._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	5. The Aftermath Conversation

* * *

The Aftermath Conversation

_Dinah and Oliver_

* * *

"What do we do now?" Bart asked as they left Chloe's new "Watchtower".

"We disappear, split up. It's over," Oliver said seriously.

Dinah gritted her teeth, "Bart, will you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to the Jolly Green Giant…_alone_."

Bart winced, "Sounds like you're in trouble, boss man."

"Of course I am," He muttered sarcastically. Bart walked away and Dinah turned to face Oliver. Her gaze softened and she stared at him silently.

"Go ahead, yell at me," he said. "Tell me you're disappointed and angry."

She sighed and brought a hand to his face. She softly ran a thumb across his cheek, "This isn't your fault."

He closed his eyes and leaned gently into her hand. He opened his eyes and returned her gaze, "Yes it is, Dinah. Jimmy was involved because of me."

"Jimmy was involved because he was on a downward spiral," Dinah told him. "You brought him out of that. You gave him something to do with his life. You _helped_ him."

"A lot of help I was."

"None of us knew Davis was that far gone. You can't blame yourself. That won't help anyone," she told him sincerely.

Oliver brought his hand to meet the one Dinah had placed on his face, "Dinah, I appreciate this, but…I can't help but blame myself. Every time I think about it I think if I had just left Jimmy out of this he would still be here right now."

"So you're just going to give up?" She asked hopelessly. "Jimmy saved Chloe and probably a lot of other people by killing Davis…as sad as that is. Jimmy didn't have a leather wearing alter ego and even HE didn't give up when things looked like they were going all to hell."

"Then he was a better man than me."

Dinah glared at him, "Oh shut up!"

His eyes widened as he felt a sudden chill. Her hand had left a cold void on his cheek. He resisted the urge to pull her hand back and place it on his cheek again. She was frustrated with him now. He could tell.

"I don't care how much you deny it or try to bury it with alcohol YOU are a good man," She said sternly. "I care a lot about you Oliver, but that doesn't matter at all if you don't even care about yourself."

"You care about me?" He asked with a smirk.

Her glare narrowed, "Not what we're talking about right now, jack ass."

"I think maybe we should," He said as he took a step closer to her. He reached out for the hand she had pulled away from him earlier.

"You're trying to avoid the subject Oliver. You always do this. You find one thing to keep us from talking about what's been going on with you lately. It's not going to work this time," Dinah told him through gritted teeth.

"So, how do you care about me exactly?" He asked as he brought her hand up to his lips.

Her jaw relaxed and she sighed softly, "Oliver…"

"Come on, Dinah. Am I a friend? More than that? What?"

"Does it matter? Last time I checked Tess Mercer was your current obsession," Dinah said with a raised eyebrow.

He tensed at the mention of Tess, "Things with Tess are over. She won't be going back there again."

"Doesn't mean you can't go back there with out her," Dinah told him.

"I don't understand why you can't ever just enjoy the moment, Pretty Bird," Oliver said as he studied her fingers.

"Because, Oliver, I'm not a rebound and I'm not a distraction. Go find one of your wannabe models to fill that quota," She told him firmly.

"So, you care about me, but you don't want to do anything about it? How does that make sense?" Oliver asked. He was beginning to get defensive.

"Who said I don't want to do anything about it?" She asked. "I just don't want to do anything while you're caught up in a woman that isn't good for you. If I do anything about this…I want it to feel right. I want to be the only woman you're distracted by. Not one of many."

He swallowed thickly and brought a hand up to caress her cheek just as she had caressed his earlier. He ran his thumb slowly over her cheek, but unlike him she didn't lean into his hand. She wanted to, but she knew if she did then she would give into everything she just told him she didn't want.

He gave her a soft smile and spoke up hesitantly, "You're right. You deserve that…and there's no way I can give you that right now. But…don't give up on me Dinah. Please don't."

The desperation in his voice as he pleaded with her not to give up nearly broke her heart. Every woman he'd ever dated had given up on him. Even Lois in her own small way. Dinah was determined she wouldn't be the same as all of those other women.

She gently pulled his hand away from her cheek and squeezed it gently, "Never, Oliver. Not even if I wanted to."


End file.
